


Told You So

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [35]
Category: Starlight Animal Rescue - Dandi Daley Mackall, Winnie the Horse Gentler - Dandi Daley Mackall
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Reaction Scene, Sisters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy took one look and grinned. "I called it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

Lizzy took one look at Winnie and Catman as they came in through the door, his arm slung around Winnie's shoulder, and grinned. "I called it."

"Excuse me, Lizzy Willis?"

"Your type. Remember that day in the barn?"

Winnie blushed but didn't answer, though she remembered perfectly. "How's everyone?"

"Oh, good." Lizzy bustled about the kitchen and shoved a plate of green and red cookies into Catman's hands. "Jalapeño. What do you think?"

Catman nibbled the edge of one cookie, then shot her a thumbs up.

Winnie sighed and grabbed a cookie. "Yikes! These are _hot._ "

"Jalapeño." Lizzy grinned unrepentantly.


End file.
